The Hobbit and Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl/Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Taken Captive "Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on " said one of the prisoners. They were trying to bribe the dog to come near them. "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Jack said. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," the prisoner leader snapped. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann asked him. "No, she hasn't." Norrington answered. "Well, she and Mr. Bilbo have had a very trying day," Mr. Swann said. Then he noted how foggy it was outside. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?" "Bleak. Very bleak." Norrington answered. There was a fire. "What's that?" Governor Swann asked. "Cannon fire! Return fire!" Norrington shouted. Meanwhile in his cell Jack heard the Black Pearl's gun shots. "I know those guns," Jack said. "It's the Pearl." He looked out the window. "The Black Pearl?" gasped one of the prisoners. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." "No survivors?" Jack asked. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Bilbo is sleeping on the couch of Elizabeth Swann's bedroom. He had not felt like this in days since falling into the water. However, the sleep was quickly overturned. They are both awakened by the sound of cannon fires. "What—what is that?" Bilbo asked Elizabeth looked out her window and looked at Bilbo. "Cannon fires." She hurriedly goes out the door and Bilbo quickly follows behind, but stops to grab the coat Thorin Oakenshield gave him a long while ago and the blue one from Lake-town. Now, he was sure to keep it on in Thorin's memory. Both of them stop at the sight of the railing and someone knocks at the door. The butler goes to get it. "No don't open the—" Elizabeth said, but it was too late. The Butler had opened the door to all the pirates. One of them takes their gun and shoots at the butler. Elizabeth almost screamed off the top of her lungs when Bilbo gasps seeing someone killed before him so brutally for the first time. Both of them turn to see Bilbo and Elizabeth there. Elizabeth without thinking, grabbed onto Bilbo's hand and ran with him in tow. Suddenly, they are dragged into the maids' quarters. "Mr. Baggins Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you." said Estrella. "What?" Bilbo and Elizabeth asked. "Mr. Baggins you're wearing valuable armory pirates kill for," Estrella said. Then she says to Elizabeth. "You're the Governor's daughter." "They haven't seen you." Elizabeth said. "Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort. Bilbo you should-' "If you're suggesting I leave alone without you, you are wrong, Elizabeth," Bilbo told her. She smiled and grabbed his hands. With his chance, he takes the pan and hits Ragetti and Pintel with a face warmer. Both the girl and the hobbit run away from their attackers. She runs to the fireplace and tries grabbing the sword out. "Elizabeth..." Bilbo said. "Damn!" She shouted. "Used for decorations only!" Elizabeth takes Bilbo's hand and then ran with him into the next room, a closet. "We know you're here, Poppets.' sung Pintel. "Come out… and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." 'Gold calls…" he said. Bilbo recalled earlier today when Jack Sparrow saved his and Elizabeth's lives and asked where she got the pirate medallion. Now that was what it was calling towards. Suddenly an eye shows itself. "'Ello, Poppet." Pintel says and opens the door, ready to kill either Elizabeth or Bilbo "Parley!" Elizabeth Shouted. "What?" asked Ragetti. "What?" Bilbo asked confused. He was unaware of these words. "Yes, parley. My friend and I invoke the right of parley." Elizabeth said. She presses her hand on Bilbo's chest and pushes him a bit back behind her. "According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain." "I know the code." Pintel snapped. "If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete.: she continued. " To blazes with the code." Ragetti snapped. "We want to be taken to the Captain!" shouted Bilbo from behind Elizabeth. "Yeah, and you'll go without a fuss." Ragetti added. "We must honor the Code." Thorin on one side of the town was killing as many pirates coming towards him. Then he stopped seeing Bilbo and the girl he fell off with from the battlements kidnapped by pirates with their hands behind their backs bound by ropes. "Oh no, BILBO!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo stopped and looked, thinking he heard Thorin's voice. But that was impossible because Thorin was dead. Meanwhile, will killed one pirate with his hatchet without looking. He stopped seeing Elizabeth and Bilbo were dragged from two of the pirates they were battling. "Will." Elizabeth said. "Come on," Pintel cried. "Elizabeth!" Will shouted. "bilbo!" he heard another shout. It was a fairly short man, but very taller than Bilbo with a built in body shape. He didn't say anything. Then he came to another pirate…one that looked familiar. Will was confused. Didn't he just kill that guy a second ago? "watch out!" Shouted the voice of the man a second ago. He went knocking out the pirate. Will was confused at the male that just said his voice before the pirate attacking them were gone. Meanwhile, a cannon allowed the pirates held there allowed to escape. All but poor Jack. Now he had to rely on that Dwarf king's help to get him out of there. He tried getting the dog to come towards him, but to no avail. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg –" said Koehler as they went to Jack's cell. "Captain Jack Sparrow." "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." said Twigg. "His fortunes aren't improved much." "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack said. Suddenly, Koelher grabbed onto the former captains' neck. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." " You know nothing of Hell." he said before both pirates left. And suddenly when the clouds left, the moon showed itself before the clouds descended on it. Bilbo scooted a bit closer to Elizabeth. He was scared every moment of their way there. They were helped onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Bilbo could see a tall figure watching them as they went onto the ship. "I didn't know we was takin' on captives." said the Bo'sun, referring to Elizabeth and Bilbo. "They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," said Pintel and cut the rope around Elizabeth's wrist. "We are here to negotiate –" she started, but was interrupted by a backhand slap on the face. Bilbo fell back a bit out of worry as one of the pirates cut the ropes around his wrists and he messaged them with the best of his knowledge. He went to help her recover from the ground. "You will speak when spoken to." he spat at her. Bilbo glared at him. Before the man could hit Elizabeth again, Barbossa grabbed onto his second -in-command's hand. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Barbossa yelled at his Bo'sun." "Aye," replies the first mate and Barbossa turns his attention back to Bilbo and Elizabeth. "My apologies, Miss and young master," Barbossa apologized. Bilbo takes a step back to Elizabeth. "Captain Barbossa, my friend and I are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," said Elizabeth. "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss," Barbossa said. "We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" "I want you to leave and never come back." she said. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," said Barbossa. Bilbo looked up at Elizabeth who gave a confused look. "Means "no."" "Very well. I'll drop it," Elizabeth said. She dangles medallion over the sea. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Said Barbossa "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." "Did ya, now?" Barbossa asked. "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She gave a smile. "Ah, " Barbossa chuckled. "You have a name, Missy?" "Elizabeth …Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household," Elizabeth says. She bows down to them. "Miss Turner …?" he said to his crew. They all laughed, Bootstrap. "How about your friend here?" Barbossa asked, looking down at Bilbo. He was a bit nervous around a pirate. He has faced spiders and Orcs, and a Dwarven king with a bad temper. Now he was facing evil Pirates, who turned into zombies during the night. He backed away closer to Elizabeth. "He's a hobbit and his name is Bilbo," Elizabeth answered. Barbossa looks down at him, but didn't say anything towards him. "He has no last name." "So, how does a maid and a hobbit come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" he asks her. "She didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Bilbo says, taking her side, literally. Elizabeth pushes him behind her to stay clear away from Barbossa and the cursed crew. "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Elizabeth said nothing and quickly gave him the medallion. "Our bargain?" Elizabeth said. He didn't answer her and instead walked away. Elizabeth looked down at Bilbo and then both of them went approaching him "Wait!" Bilbo and Elizabeth Shouted. "You have to take us to shore," Bilbo says. "According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -" Elizabeth almost adds. Barbossa stopped and looked at their captives. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing," said Barbossa. "And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard Miss Turner and Master Bilbo, to the Black Pearl." Her and Bilbo are dragged into the captain's quarters Category:Hobbit, POTC chapters Category:Hobbit-POTC 1 Chapters